Broken
by Hizashii
Summary: Porque sus manos la rompieron, y no se detenía por mucho que ella rogara. Victoria. Reto. Rape-fic.


**Fandom: **Twilight.**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**  
Título: **Broken.**  
Claim: **Victoria.**  
Summary: **Porque sus manos la rompieron, y no se detenía por mucho que ella rogara.  
**Rated: **M.**  
Advertencias: **Violación infantil e incesto.**  
Notas: **Para el Reto Chibis del Foro Lol.**  
Música: **Beautifully broken– Ashlee Simpson.

* * *

_-_

_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday I didnt know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
But I will try  
I will try wipe the tears from my eyes._

-

* * *

Tararea una canción, distraída en su mundo de ilusiones, se imagina bailando con su príncipe azul a mitad del salón, dando vueltas por su habitación. Nada puede romper el momento.

Y, entonces, la puerta se abre bruscamente. Ella se paraliza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de anticipación. No ahora, no, no, no.

—Hola, pequeña —dice él y el tono de su voz la hace querer llorar. No de nuevo.

Quiere correr, pero sabe que no servirá de nada, él es más rápido. Quiere golpearlo, hacer que se aleje, pero él es mucho más fuerte. Desea poder gritar y pedir ayuda, pero él le tapa la boca con su mano áspera. Se desespera.

—¿Por qué no me has saludado? ¡Salúdame, niña malcriada! —grita, zarandeándola violentamente. Lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

_Ayúdenme. Por favor, sálvenme._

Quizás hasta hace poco tenía esperanzas, pero cuando siente esas manos recorrerle la figura de niña, sabe que no hay alguien que pueda ayudarla.

—Oh, Vicky —suspira él contra sus labios, para luego besarla y abrirle la boca con la lengua—. Mmm, amo como sabe tu lengua caliente contra mía, serás una puta genial cuando crezcas.

—Suéltame —chilla, al sentir cómo sus manos se mueven por sus pequeñas piernas. Las lágrimas le saben amargas cuando llegan a su boca.

—No, Vicky, amo como saben tus labios cuando te beso. Saben a sal, a lágrimas, me encanta —gruñe.

_¿Puede alguien escucharme? Me estoy rompiendo por dentro._

—Papi, no me lastimes —dice, con la voz rota, mientras él le desgarra el vestido rosa de princesa. No hay lugar para cuentos de hadas—. Papi, papi, suéltame, por favor.

—Tú naciste para esto, Vicky. Por esto es que no estás muerta en un basurero —. El llanto le perfora la garganta, por más que grita él no se detiene, por más que chilla nadie la escucha.

Está desnuda y atrapada, traicionada por su propia sangre. Nada volverá a ser igual luego de sentir los dedos de su padre en su intimidad, nada volverá a ser igual desde que él le está besando todo el cuerpo. Está sucia, siente la saliva en todas partes, las lágrimas son tantas que ya lo ojos le arden.

—Papi —ruega—. Papi, por favor, déjame.

—No —sisea—. Tú eres mía.

Grita de desesperación al sentir cómo algo se rompe dentro de ella, le duele, siente la sangre correr entre sus piernas, pero él no se detiene. Hace ruidos extraños, como si le gustara, y ella se pregunta cómo es posible que le guste algo tan doloroso, ¿a él no le duele? ¿Por qué le hace esto?

—Papi, papi, me duele, me duele mucho —murmura cansada, los ojitos se le cierran, pero eso no logra que el ardor ceda.

Él se mueve mucho, casi como saltando sobre ella. Victoria no entiende, así que sólo cierra sus ojos azules y se dispone a pedirle a Dios, si es que él le presta atención, que acabe con el dolor.

_Si quieres, llévame contigo. Te lo pido._

Pero no acaba, su padre continúa haciendo lo mismo durante lo que parecen horas. La toca, sus dedos se mueven por todos lados, ignora las lágrimas, la besa fieramente, dice maldiciones y grita cosas que ella no entiende (_me corro, maldita puta, tu coño es tan apretado_, y muchas otras). Ella no quiere saber qué significan.

—Papi… —murmura, antes de caer dormida lentamente, su cuerpo está entumecido y las sábanas están llenas de sudor y una cosa blanca que no sabe qué es, pero el cansancio la vence. Quiere que alguien la rescate, porque no cree poder soportar lo mismo otra vez.

Lo último que ve antes de dormirse es una mancha roja entre las sábanas, y entre sueños escucha a su madre gritar y muchas cosas rompiéndose. Pero no puede hacer nada, porque ella está rota.

Y no está segura de querer, o poder, ocultarlo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
